This invention relates to impact resistant doors. More particularly, this invention relates to impact resistant doors that are resistant to blunt forces and projectiles. The invention also relates to impact resistant doors that contain resealable panels for equalization of air pressure across the door.
On Sep. 11, 2001, two hijacked airlines slammed into the World Trade Center towers in New York, one hijacked airliner crashed into the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. and another hijacked airliner fell from the sky into a rural field in Pennsylvania. These terrorist acts led to one of the greatest losses of human life in the United States. In response to the tragedy, new Federal Aviation Administration (xe2x80x9cFAAxe2x80x9d) regulations were issued directed to aircraft cockpit door security. These regulations are currently set forth at Title 14, Code of Federal Regulations (14 CFR) part 25, xc2xa7xc2xa725.365, 25.771, 25.772, 25.795, 25.803 and 25.853, part 91, xc2xa791.11 and part 121, xc2xa7xc2xa7121.313 and 121.587 and commentary associated with these regulations is set forth in the Federal Register. (collectively, the xe2x80x9cRegulationsxe2x80x9d) Additionally, Advisory Circular 25.795-1 and Advisory Circular 25.795-2 were published by the FAA. Advisory Circular 25.795-1 sets forth examples of acceptable means for demonstrating compliance with the provisions of the airworthiness standards for transport category airplanes related to the airplane design for cockpit intrusion resistance. Advisory Circular 25.795-2 sets forth examples of acceptable means of demonstrating compliance with the provisions of the airworthiness standards for transport category airplanes related to the airplane design for cockpit penetration resistance. (collectively, Advisory Circular 25.795-1 and Advisory Circular 25.795-2 shall be known as xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d) The invention described herein is intended to provide examples of impact resistant doors that contain resealable panels that meet or exceed the requirements of the Regulations and/or the AC.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door that is impact resistant.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a door that is resistant to blunt forces and projectiles.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a door that contains resealable panels for equalization of air pressure across the door.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a door with the foregoing objects that is available as a kit.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a door that meets or exceeds the requirements of the Regulations.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a door that meets or exceeds the requirements of the AC.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved with a two layer door. The first layer is made of a plurality of metallic members with a portion of the metallic members having one or more channels adapted to receive one or more armor panels. The second layer is made of the channels of the metallic members and armor panels disposed within the channels. The door also has one or more pivotally attached panels to the door that are adapted to open at a preselected pressure differential across the door. The door is also available as a kit.